Child of Wonderland
by 4-Evah-Anonymous
Summary: Cantharis never did as he was told. And give him the chance for adventure, and he'll take it. SEQUAL TO MODERN ALICE.
1. The Avoidance of Boring Meetings

**AN:THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO MY OTHER STORY, MODEN ALICE. DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT HAVING READ THAT FIRST, YOU WON'T GET IT IF YOU READ THIS ONE FIRST.**

Ever since I was little, I never did what I was told.

There was always something I was being told to do or expected to do. And I went out of my way to do exactly the opposite. Rules and expectations. My life was full of them. Whether they were introduced by the kingdom or by my parents, they were always there.

The people's thoughts on how I should dress and behave were what I detested the most. I was to always have my hair brushed twice a day if it was to remain long and if I were to cut it short then It would have to be ridiculously short. I once joked that if I were to keep brushing it so much, my hair would fall out anyway. I earned quite a few annoyed glances from that remark. I was never to have dirt on my face or clothes, it was 'unsightly'. My clothes were always to reflect my station as a prince, therefore, limiting all ability to move aside from walking and shaking hands.

I hated it.

My parent's rules were a little more practical, and according to them, 'for my own safety'. 1. I was never to mention the Queen of Hearts. I had heard stories that the Queen of Hearts was a horrible tyrant that ruled Wonderland seven years before my birth. My mother, Alice DeMuse, well, back then it was Alice Monrey, had killed her with the help of one of my close friends. 2. I was never to go to the surface world. Not that I could on my own. I didn't know where the door was. 3. I was to stay out of the Tulgey Wood. No matter what. The Tulgey Wood was a complete mystery to me. No one would speak of it around me. Not even Vorpal.

Vorpal was the close friend I had previously spoken of. She had helped my mother kill the Queen but, again, no one would tell me the full story. I had once asked Vorpal how she helped my mother when she appeared to be the same age as me. She smiled and told me that she didn't age. I didn't get it but excepted that as an answer. I believed her even more when I looked into her eyes. They were blue and shiny but when you really looked into them, they seemed sad at some points too. And old. Like she had seen so many things in her life. Way more than a 14-year-old would ever be able to.

Another of my friends, and the one I got into trouble with more often than not, was named Ivan Tarrant. He was a year older than me and he was training to be a knight for the White Queen. The chessboard realm was an entire separate kingdom right on the border of Wonderland. The White Queen and the Red Queen had been battling each other for as long as anyone could remember. Ivan had an unbelievable amount of loyalty towards the sides that he takes. I was always welcome in the pale realm, seeing as the white queen approved of my mother's rule. The red kingdom, however, was very hostile towards everyone who wasn't them.

I spent most of my days with Vorpal and Ivan. Occasionally we would climb up onto the roof and tell stories until the sun started going down. Sometimes we would go to the pale realm with Ivan and he would attempt to teach me to fence. _attempt_. And sometimes we would go right to the edge of the Tulgey Wood and visit Gryph and Max. Both of them had helped my mother. Gryph was the more intellectual type and would spend the visits either playing chess with me and my friends or sitting in a corner, ignoring everyone. Max on the other hand was happy most of the time but would occasionally break out into unexplainable tears. Then he would calm down suddenly and break into song instead. Neither of them had aged since helping my mother either. They explained that they were creature based wonderlanders instead of human or animal based like my father and mother.

I never really saw any of my mother's other friends except for Theo who acted as a messenger for her. Vincent lived in the Tulgey Wood and Amory never left the mansion that used to belong to a man named Sven Hatter. The tweedle twins had gone to live on the surface some years ago. My uncle, Cerberus, was still around but he didn't seem to like me very much.

Oh, well. I had more pressing matters at the moment.

Today, unfortunately, was not one of the days where I was aloud to go out with my friends. Today, there was a conference regarding the war in the chessboard realm. It was straying dangerously close to Wonderland's border but I heard this all before. Nothing would ever get done by sitting around and _talking_ about what to do.

I stood up from my bed and went to the mirror. I hated more and more each day the fact that I looked like a girl. My light brown hair fell over my shoulders, almost to my elbows and into my face which was really pale with annoying freckles over my nose. My eyes were like my dad's. Bright blue with slits for pupils. And I had cat ears and a tail which I never bothered to hide. I glared at my reflection with tired, half lidded eyes. My mother says I might have low blood pressure which is why I'm always tired.

I brushed my hair and flinched as I felt strands being pulled out of my scalp. It tangled to easily. Someone knocked and I called for them to enter. Vorpal smiled as she stepped through the doorway. She walked over and took the brush from my hand. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"To late." I said, unamused.

She smiled sadly and started brushing my hair for me. It didn't hurt as much as when I did it because she started by brushing out the ends and working up instead of just pushing all the tangles to the end, making one giant tangle.

Once it was brushed, she went to the door. I smiled. "thanks. Wait for me outside ok?"

She frowned. "Don't you have a meeting to attend?"

I smiled innocently. "A conference, yeah. But I have a better idea."

When she looked at me suspiciously, I rolled my eyes. "just trust me."

She sighed and nodded, walking out of my room. I stood up and got dressed but not in my fancy nice clothes that I was _expected_ to wear to conferences. Instead, I wore a black long sleeved shirt and black shorts with orange and black socks that went all the way up my legs. The shoes I wore were thick leather boots with something in them that made them very heavy. I dressed like this when I went out in the winter. Certainly not when attending anything important. I slung a bag over my shoulder and jumped out my second storey window. I landed on my feet easily and grabbed Vorpal by the hand.

"C'mon!~"

I looked up at the conference room on the third floor of the castle and smiled, thankful that I, Cantharis DeMuse, was _not_ in there. I _was_, however, going to break some rules.


	2. Cyrille and Ivan

(Alice)

I waited outside the door of my son's room. I was as impatient as ever and not at all ashamed to admit it. I had already sent Vorpal to come make sure Cantharis was awake but, I hadn't heard back from her either. I was ready to find my son hurrying to get ready and ready to hear him sputter out an argument for why he shouldn't have to attend the conference. Neither I nor Quinn liked these stupid meetings anymore than Cantharis but we all had to show up for them. We couldn't simply act on impulse.

I knocked once and waited.

No answer.

I knocked again and waited.

Still no reaction from the other side of the door. I frowned and opened it. It was empty of life entirely. His bed was unmade and a few books were stacked on the desk. The curtains were thrown open as wide as the could go and the window was open. I frowned and chewed on my lower lip. I was not shocked at all. I wasn't upset either. I actually felt a small swell of pride. My son had escaped boredom yet again.

I left his room, not bothering to shut the door and ran to find someone. That someone was a young man, about one year younger than Cantharis. He was sort of like Cantharis's servant but none of us liked to have servants. Each worker was payed and had they're own room in the castle. The boy I was looking for was more Cantharis's caretaker than his servant.

I spotted him in the hall. His black hair was french braided and his purple eyes were wide and innocent framed by circular glasses that were almost too big for his face. I ran over and smiled, kneeling down to eye level with him. "Cyrille, my son has ran from yet another meeting." I smiled.

Cyrille blinked. "You...You want me to go get him, Your majesty?" The poor boy was always so nervous.

I shook my head. "No, no. Just go find him and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble and try to have some fun for once." I ruffled his hair gently and stood up. As long as he had Cyrille, I knew Cantharis would be ok.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Cyrille)

My eyes widened a little as I watched the Queen walk away smiling. I looked around and started running down the hall. Knowing Cantharis, I had only a limited window of time to catch up to him. I skitted around corners, almost knocking people over, calling rushed 'sorry's and 'excuse me's. I ran outside, taking the side door through the kitchen.

I looked around and at the ground under my master's window. I smiled when I spotted heavy footprints in the ground. His boots helped when climbing and protected him from mome raths, should he step on them, but in the case of tracking, made him easily followable.

I ran off, following the path that Cantharis's steps had made for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Cantharis)

I sat on a rock under a crooked sign. There were three arrows pointing in different directions. One pointed back behind me, one pointed east and read "the Chessboard realm". The third pointed west and read "The Tea Party". I was waiting for Ivan, who I had contacted via bluebird. They were rather friendly if you spoke nicely to them and would even fly and relay messages to people for you.

Vorpal was sitting in the grass across from me, looking at me as though I had lost my mind. I laughed and thought 'how would one lose his mind if he's never had it?'

She frowned at me. "Cantharis...There's a fine line between skipping a meeting and total insanity. No one has been aloud at the Hatter's in years! It's far too near the Tulgey Wood!"

I smirked. "Exactly. We're going to the Tulgey Wood so why not take a peek?"

Her eyes widened. "Y-your mad! We can't go there!"

I frowned. "Why not! Why won't anyone tell me whats out there?"

"Because your not supposed to know."

I spun around as a familiar girlish voice spoke up from behind me. Cyrille stood behind me. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows pressed together making him look distressed. His eyes were always very expressive. "Forgive me, young master, but I think it's better if you don't know."

I frowned. "Cyrille, don't call me 'master'. And do you know what's going on in the Tulgey Wood? If you do, I order you to tell me."

I saw him bite his lower lip. "I-I don't know anything, Ma-... Cantharis..., but I know someone who does..."

I stood up and smiled. "When Ivan gets here, take us to see them."

Cyrille frowned but nodded reluctantly.

-.-.-.-.-

We waited for Ivan for a few more minutes before I spotted the older boy walking down the road towards us. Ivan had light blond hair, very pale skin, and was about a head taller than me. Also, his left eye was brown and his right eye was blue.

He went over and smiled. "What trouble are you getting into now."

I stood up and tapped my foot in mock annoyance. "We've been waiting for you _FOREVER_!" I smiled. I turned to Cyrille and tilted my head. "Lead the way."

He jumped a little and nodded. Vorpal placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Easy."

We started walking, following the direction that was christened 'the tea party'. Vorpal bit her lip. "Cyrille...Who are you taking us to see?"

"He's Vincent Kendora." Cyrille looked up at her. "The Oracle. I believe you know him already, Miss."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN: WOOT! Chapter two. I might not be able to upload another chapter tomarrow. I'm going to the beach. Also, I LOVE CYRILLE! HE'S JUST SO CUUUUUUTE!**


	3. The Darkness

(Cantharis)

As we walked, a few scattered trees began to show up. The further we walked the denser the clusters of trees got. I came to a point where we could barely see each other among the trees. Then, all of a sudden, the trees gave way entirely to a large clearing. There was a large table, left long forgotten in the middle of the clearing surrounded by chairs and stools of all shapes and sizes. There was food rotting and cold tea in the cups and kettles.

"The Mad Tea Party..." Vorpal whispered. "Don't touch anything." '

I frowned. "Why not?" I inched forward, eyes fixed on a clear bottle marked 'Drink me'.

"Just _don't_!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along after Cyrille, who was already on his way. I reached out just in time and snatched the bottle from the table, slipping it into my pocket. I don't think anyone noticed, or at least if they did, no one said anything.

Cyrille looked back. "We're almost there. Turn left in a minute." I looked around and we were surrounded by trees again.

I turned just as Cyrille did and Vorpal and Ivan did the same. Cyrille knocked three times on a tree trunk and a voice called from within.

"Enter."

The trunk swung inwards and revealed a vast entrance hall with several doors and a grand staircase. There on the couch sat a man with long blue hair in a ponytail. His eyes were closed and he was smoking a hookah. He had two nearly transparent blue wings drooped behind him. His eyes opened slowly. They were purplish blue. He looked at Cyrille then at me then at Vorpal and Ivan slowly in turn.

"What on earth are you doing here...?"

Cyrille bit his lip. "I-...We want to know what's going on in the Tulgey Wood."

He frowned and tilted his head. "Very well..." He took a long drag of the hookah and breathed smoke into the air. It became chess pieces, symbolizing the red and white queen's armies. The fought each other in the air.

"As you know, the battle between the red and white kingdoms have been going for years without end. The battle field is spreading, unchecked, and spilling into Wonderland. The red army was the first to notice this and decided to take advantage of it. But something in the Wood...It's been corrupting their minds-"

"Haven't they _always_ been corrupt?" Ivan snapped.

"Ah, but don't you see? Both armies think that their cause is the only plausible path. And both armies are willing to die for that cause. And both armies think the other is corrupt. but what's happening in the Tulgey Wood is just short of evil. It's referred to as the darkness. I believe that it's been caused and led by one individual but now...It's an entire force of it's own. no one can seem to get near the Darkness without being consumed by it. Possessed by it. Never released."

All of a sudden, Vincent's eyes rolled back into his head and glowed bright gold. His voice echoed as he spoke. _**"If it is never defeated, the Darkness will take over all of Wonderland, feeding on the life of every creature within it! It shall black out the skies and relish the sound of children screaming and weeping as it devours them, their families and everyone in it's path! None shall be spared and none shall be able to stand between the Darkness and a state of all mighty power!" **_He gave a shuddering gasp and his eyes faltered closed. He didn't move or breath for a long time.

Ivan blinked in shock. "Is...Is he dead...?"

Vincent's eyes jumped open and he looked directly over my head as if he saw something else there. "go home, children...This place is not safe for you."

The minute he said this the ground lurched violently, sending me and everyone else sprawling to the floor. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall. I gasped as a particularly large chunk of ceiling came loose and started to fall down at Cyrille's face. I rolled over him and the chunk hit me on the back. He gasped and I coughed as it knocked the wind out of me. I sat up, sitting on him a little. He frowned and straightened his glasses. He sat up, making eye contact with me but was still a bit shorter.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He frowned and he blushed a little. "Master...Your sitting on my stomach...It hurts..."

"O-oh! Sorry." I stood up and held out a hand to him. When he took it, I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the door. I shoved him outside and Vorpal grabbed his shoulders to steady him. I was glad that she and Ivan had already escaped. I ran outside and pulled them away from Vincent's tree. The tree cracked and fell. I looked around anxiously. Vincent was not outside with us.

Ivan removed his helmet and bowed his head a little in respect.

More specifically, respect for the dead.

Vorpal's lip quivered a little and tears welled in her eyes. She sniffled quietly and wiped her tears on the backs of her hands. Cyrille looked at the ground sadly and I chewed on the tip of my tail, something I did out of anxiety of sadness.

"W-we can't just stand out here..." I spoke up.

"Right...we should head home." Vorpal turned to go.

I grabbed her hand. "You can go if you want but I'm not."

She frowned. "Then what will you do? This goes far beyond you rule breaking!"

I glared at her and she looked away. My gaze softened. "Don't you think I know that...? That's why I can't go back. I have to try and stop the darkness..."

Cyrille looked at his feet. "If my master isn't going then neither am I."

Ivan smiled. "I can't let you have all the fun, Cat-boy."

I smiled big at the two of them then turned back to Vorpal, still holding her hand. "Will you help me...?"

Her eyes searched mine for a moment before she smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"I will."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN: *sniffle* good bye, Vincent...I LOVE CYRILLE! AND CANTHARIS! AND VORPAL! AND...well not Ivan so much.**


	4. Red Knight, White Knight

(Vorpal)

As we walked deeper and deeper into the Tulgey Wood, I began to feel overwhelmed. Like something was pressing down on me. Crushing my lungs. Making it hard to breath. I looked around to see if anyone else was feeling the same way. As far as I could tell, they were all in great discomfort but only Cyrille looked like he was in physical pain. His face was pale and each step he took made him wobble dangerously.

I watched the expression of determination in Cantharis's face soften to one of concern. He went back a few paces and slung his servant's arm around his own neck and put an arm around the smaller boy's waist to steady him. Cyrille looked up at him with a heartbreakingly adorable look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, Master, am I slowing you down?"

Cantharis frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. "That isn't what's important. I'm worried that you might not make it on your own."

"Master, there's no need to worry about me." Cyrille looked away.

Cantharis rolled his eyes. "Don't call me 'Master'."

"S-sorry..."

We continued on for a few more moments when I noticed the sky slowly going dark around us. Something giggled close by from within the trees. I jumped and spun around in the direction the giggling was coming from. Cantharis's ears flattened and he hissed quietly. I saw Cyrille clutching Cantharis's shirt slightly in fear. Ivan's hand flew to the sword at his hip. There was a sickening noise like that of flesh being pierced. Someone screamed in agony and the giggles grew louder as the screaming faded out.

Ivan took off running into the trees. I gasped and followed. "Stay there!" I called to Cantharis.

We were running through the trees as fast as we could. Trees whipped me in the face and thorns sliced my ankles and stuck in my bare feet. I flinched as branches tangled in my hair. I did my best to keep up with Ivan, who was having no such difficulties seeing as he was wearing full body armor except for a helmet.

Ivan stopped abruptly. I spotted what made him stop seconds after he did. There were two figures. One was a man, obviously dead, lying on the ground with a sword sticking into his chest. The other was holding the blade by the hilt, still giggling. It was a girl about Ivan's age, wearing crimson and black armor. Her black hair was very curly and tied back into a pony tail and her red eyes were wide and insane looking. her lips were twisted wide into a huge grin. She looked up at Ivan then at me and her grin faded. She shrieked inhumanly and pulled a dagger, rushing at me. She stabbed at me and I caught her wrist, holding the tip of the dagger inches from my heart. She looked up at me, growling like an animal. I noticed something wrong with her eyes. Her pupils were dilated to the point of nearly vanishing. I reached out and placed two fingers on her forehead gently. She hissed like a cat and tried to pull away but I didn't let her.

"I purify you and expel the Darkness from your soul." I whisper. My fingers glow with a white light and the girl lets out another screech as a sort of black fog is expelled from her nose and mouth, vanishing into the darkened sky. The screech slowly faded into a human scream and the girl collapsed. I caught her and looked over at Ivan. He drew his sword and walked over. He put it to the girl's throat.

I pulled her away. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

He glared. "She's a red knight. Killing her is my duty."

"Not yet, it's not. Your still in training and I'm not letting you kill her!"

"She just murdered a man!"

"She was possessed, you fool! Couldn't you see that! Come on. We have to go back to Cyrille and Cantharis." I picked up the girl on my back. I growled at how annoyingly heavy her armor was and started walking back the way we came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Cantharis)

Cyrille and I sat under a tree after he had collapsed while waiting for Vorpal and Ivan. Cyrille was hugging his knees and breathing heavily. He didn't look so good. I reached over and put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have let you come with me."

He shook his head and I bit the tip of my tail. "I-it's ok, Master...All I want is to be at your side...and defend you as best I can..." He coughed a little and I hugged him, pulling him close. "No matter where I am...as long as I'm with you...I'll be ok..."

I couldn't stop my eyes from watering a little as his words struck me. I held him tight and looked down at him. He had always been there with me ever since my third birthday. Back then, I had treated him more like a toy than a person but as I got older he became more and more my friend. I would tell him my secrets, knowing that he would never betray my trust and he would brush my hair for me occasionally. I helped him french braid his hair back, a skill my mother taught me for reasons unknown. Perhaps she was just bored. He would get picked on a lot when we started going to school. A mean kid had stolen and broken his glasses and I threatened him with imprisonment. I knew I couldn't actually lock the kid away but the threat scared him away. I fixed Cyrille's glasses and gave them back. I smiled at the memory. We had always been together.

I looked up when I heard rustling in the trees. I smiled as Vorpal and Ivan stepped into view. I still held Cyrille close as the walked over. I tilted my head in confusion, looking at the girl on Vorpal's back. Ivan was glaring at her as though she was insulting him just with her existence. Vorpal lay her down and waved her hand over the girl's tan face. "Awaken."

And she did, with a stream of curse words that would make many a person have a heart attack. I blinked. Vorpal just smiled a little. " and a good morning to you."

The girl glared at her. then at everyone else. "Who the fuck are you?"

Vorpal just smiled calmly. "I'm Vorpal. This is Cantharis, Cyrille and Ivan. "

The girl's eyes settled on Ivan and narrowed angrily. "He's a white knight."

"In training." Vorpal corrected.

Ivan glared daggers at Vorpal as the girl started laughing. "Why in training!" she asked. "You aren't good enough yet?"

Ivan scowled at her. "I am so good enough!" His hand went to his sword again.

She smirked. "Then why aren't you a knight yet?"

"Qualifications are different for our armies. While yours just relies on ruthlessness we take pride in our stations."

"There's nothing wrong with being ruthless when it wins battles."

He glared and she just smirked back at him. I interrupted curiously. "Who are you?" I tilted my head.

She smirked. "Aurelia Thorn."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

**AN: Aurelia Thorn~! She's such a bad ass. And yes. There will be many adorable moments between Cyrille and Cantharis. I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH! ...except for you, Ivan.  
**


	5. We're all MaD here!

(Cyrille)

The further we went into the Tulgey Wood, the darker the sky got and the thicker the air seemed to get. A few feet further and the stench of rotting flesh caught my nose. I noticed my master double over and almost vomit. I bit my lower lip. If it was sickening to me, his hightened sense of smell must have made it near unbearable for him. I noticed Aurelia's eyes widen a little in realization.

"I remember..."

Ivan glanced over with a glare on his face. "remember what?"

"I remember why I'm in this damn forest in the first place!" She took off running towards the smell. Ivan growled, obviously irritated and chased after her. Cantharis tried to follow him but the smell overwhelmed him almost imediatly. He fell to his knees and crawled back a little. I crouched down next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Master...We should just let Ivan handle this..." I said sadly.

He nodded shakily. Vorpal unwrapped a cloth from her arm and tied it over his mouth and nose loosely, blocking the smell slightly. He hugged her and pulled her down next to him and something in my stomach twisted. Jealousy? Impossible. I had never felt jealous of anyone, especially Vorpal. She was unbelievably kind and pure but I didn't want to be. Someone kind and pure couldn't be very good at protecting when need be. Perhaps I wanted my master to hug me too. But that was a soft thought. A sentimental thought. Something I wasn't prone to.

Then why did I feel this way?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ivan)

I had been following this stupid girl for ten goddamn minutes and every time I take another step, that disgusting smell of decaying meat grew stronger and stronger. The girl finally stopped in the midst of one of the few clearings in the Tulgey Wood. I couldn't see why until i stood right beside her.

From five trees, hung five corpses. All horribly mangled and all soldiers of the red army. They were all killed in precicely the same way, their throats slit wide open, eyes gouged out and long rips in their stomachs, emptying them of intestines which were in piles under the bodies, flies buzzing around them. There were circular cuts around their hearts, which had been removed. An old ritual killing. In the center of this macabre circle, someone was collapsed. I wasn't sure if they were dead or not but they _were_ covered in blood which may or may not be their own.

The girl was shaking now. She went to each hanging form indevidually and let them down. She closed their eyes, widened in the fear that consumed their final moments. She crossed their arms over their torn chests and looked down at them sadly. "Rest well." she turned away and went to address the form in the center. I drew closer as well and frowned. The blood on the man was not his own at all. And he was simply asleep.

The girl rolled him over and I took a look at his face. His skin was extremely pale, sickly so, His hair was black with white streaks in it and fell to his shoulders and fell over his face naturally because of a weird little cowlick. He couldn't be more than 18 His eyes opened after a few seconds and blinked up at me. His eyes were blue and the right pupil was shaped oddly. I couldn't place what it looked like. The man blinked a bit more then broke into a huge smile. "Have I grown a second head or am I just good looking enough to stare at all day?"

My eyes widened and I pulled back. "Sorry for staring..."

He shook his head. "Not at all." He looked around. "Oh! That's why I woke up on the ground!" He looked around at the bodies. "I must have fainted again."

"fainted?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I don't do too well around slaughter. Just the thought of loosing that much blood makes me dizzy."

I nodded suspiciously. I looked around for the girl but she was already walking back towards where we left the others. "Come on then, whoever you are!"

I stood up and the strange man followed suit. I just then took in what he was wearing. It was defiantly weird. to say the least. He wore a light purple vest over a neon orange dress shirt that was only tucked in on one side. He wore a black and white striped tie that was undone and his pants were also white and black striped. A red ribbon was tied around his wrist and a necklace with a teapot charm hung around his neck. The fingers had been cut out of his gray gloves and multicolored threads were tied around all his fingers. They resembled puppet strings.

He smiled and did a little mock bow, allowing me to walk in front of him. I rolled my eyes but started walking anyway. I heard him following behind me.

When we got back to Cantharis and the others, the first question for the strange man was asked by Cyrille, the standard question, "Who are you?"

The man smiled huge. "Oh! I'm Callistus Anthem. Pleased to make you acquaintance, Cyrille, Cantharis, Ivan, Vorpal and Aurelia." He said pointing to each of us in turn. I blinked in shock.

"H-how do you know our names?" I stared at him in shock.

"Oh, It's a talent of mine. I have many odd talents. Mostly making things. Jewelry, music boxes, clocks, hats, shoes, tea sets, flower arrangements, vases, you name it!" He smiled big.

For some reason, I didn't feel I could trust Callistus Anthem. And by the look on his face, Cyrille felt the same. But not Cantharis or Vorpal. Cantharis had always been too naive for his own good and Vorpal always trusted everyone at first. Gave them a chance.

Well, not me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**AN: And thats why I hate you, Ivan. BUT I LOVE YOU CALLISTUS!**


End file.
